


we are stardust, you and I

by Skye_Writer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Writer/pseuds/Skye_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River wakes up and finds the Doctor wondering aloud about atoms.<br/>(Written for Cotton Candy Bingo on DW. Prompt: Science.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are stardust, you and I

“Do you ever think about atoms?” the Doctor asked.

River, still somewhere between sleeping and waking, had to take a moment to process his words. Her eyes fluttered open and she rolled over a little to see him beside her, his chest still bare, his eyes intently focused on something beyond the ceiling. “Atoms?” she replied, making sure she’d heard correctly.

“Yes, atoms.” He turned his head and met her eyes, smiling a little. She smiled in return and moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder as he continued. “You know, I think I forget about them sometimes. They make up everything, but we just sort of look past it, move on, always something new to see—”

“I know, sweetie,” River said sleepily. “I studied science just like every other sentient being in the universe, I know how atoms work.”

“I know you do.” He pressed a kiss onto her forehead. “I’m just thinking out loud.”

“These the sort of questions that keep you up at night, then?” she asked. “Atoms and the nature of the universe?”

He laughed, a low sound that vibrated through her. She drew closer to him, pressing herself into his side as he moved his arm to embrace her loosely, his fingers trailing lightly across her shoulders. “You’ve heard that, that thing about how everything’s made from the atoms of stars and all that, right?”

“Mmhmm.” 

“It is true, to some extent. Everything comes from everything else, the conservation of mass and all that, bits of the universe blasted from other bits and put together again to make something new, over and over and over again and here I am darting off to see the next big thing, not even thinking about where it came from or how—”

“You know, sweetie,” River said, kissing his cheek, “there is such a thing as not seeing the forest for the trees.”

He looked at her. “What are you saying?”

She only smiled. “Oh, nothing.” She rolled onto her side, propping herself up with one arm as she leaned over and kissed him, her tongue sliding past his lips easily as she stroked his chest with her other hand. His hands found her waist almost at once, and she moved closer to him still. She wouldn’t go quite _that_ far, not after last night, but she wasn’t beyond a little morning intimacy in his arms, and this was more than enough.

They drew apart after a little while, and she eventually sat up and moved off the bed. “I’m going to get cleaned up,” she said, grabbing her dressing gown off the chair where she’d left it last night and shrugging it on. “And if you’d like to help me smash some atoms together for breakfast, I’ll be in the kitchen.”

He laughed. “At your leisure, Doctor Song.”

She grinned at him and darted back to the bed to kiss him one last time, taking his head in one hand and pulling him to her lips, her fingers tangling in his hair. She was still grinning when she pulled away from him, her forehead resting lightly on his. “We can talk more atomic philosophy later.”

He just smiled at her and kissed her again, and she smiled as she sauntered off to the bathroom to wash up.


End file.
